


The Moon in Your Eyes

by meltypeach



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1326049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltypeach/pseuds/meltypeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleep does not come easy. Not even for you, despite the fact that you are the one and only Dave Strider; even a coolkid gets nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

You sleep, but do not dream.

Honestly, you can't remember ever really having dreams when you went to sleep. Not good dreams, at least. You've always been plagued by nightmares if anything. The nightmares were always so similar, ending or starting or just completely filled with death. Your own death, and no one but the cold, uncaring judgement of the crows to to be audience to the inevitable result of your nightmares. Thankfully you don't always have nightmares, but the alternative is just nothing, and that's almost as bad. The dark, all-encompassing blackness of nothing is something you hate. It feels too alone.

Your name is Dave Strider and you think straight-up darkness is some seriously scary shit.

You don't want to dwell on such depressing matters, though.


	2. Notes in Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why do people always put cryptic messages in books? Why not other places? Like in movie cases. Or laptops. Or the insides of those cardboard sleeve things they give you to hold your coffee with, because with your burning hot beverage, _clearly_ a little piece of cardboard is going to negate the immense amount of heat filling the cup and instantly make it comfortable to hold. But no seriously, what's the deal with books?

You have no idea what you're doing here.

...ok, that's a lie.

You're at school. You know exactly what you're doing, you are learning about literature in your English class. Hypothetically.

The truth is though, you don't really feel like you belong here. Learning is the aim of this class and every other class you take, but in this particular one you don't really absorb any of the information, and as a result you've just bullshitted your way through and somehow managed to earn grades that barely pass but do, in fact, pass. Much to your, and everyone else's, surprise. Especially given that this is AP English. You're not stupid by a long shot but you're not exactly cut out for the work of a class of this caliber. In regards to effort. Since no one seems to care beyond the occasional bout of surprise, though, you just continue writing mostly bullshit essays and just getting by. Majority of the class is lectures, however, and during those you usually just doodle SBAHJ all over your notes-with-no-actual-notes-on-them or make up new raps in your head.

This time you've been spacing out for the past few minutes. The teacher goes on and on about the book your class will be reading next and let's face it-- listening to lectures isn't all that interesting. So who can blame you for tuning it out?

Casting a quick glance over your shoulder, you scan the rest of the room to see what other students are doing. Eating, texting, wow that kid's actually taking notes, drawing, and sleeping. Your eyes land on your sister last, and though she was attentively listening to the teacher a second ago, as soon as you look at her she meets your eyes. Most people would say this seemingly perfect timing is some weird twin power but you chalk it up to "Rose Lalonde is fucking creepy sometimes". She raises a questioning eyebrow at you, but you shrug and she goes back to feigning interest in information she undoubtedly already knows. Time to find something else to do.

You glance down to the novel sitting on your desk, _The Great Gatsby_ , and open to the first page. You don't intend to read it yet, just taking a look. Immediately the notes written by the last student to have the book catch your attention. Except they aren't really notes, and it's just one sentence. You stare at the book, confused.

_"Do everything you can to get the girl."_

Its written right there on the title page.

What the fuck.

What is it with leaving cryptic messages places anyway; you are in a school, not some shitty overdramatic movie that doesn't know when to let up with the romantic foreshadowing. What the shit even is this. Fuck it you're not bothering to think about this, its just a pointless scribble in a book from some wannabe dramatic, tragic hero of a student.

Of course you end up thinking about it for the rest of the day.

You don't even have a girl to get.

This is infuriating.

Fuck cryptic messages.


End file.
